Nous Desire
by springyeol
Summary: "ㅡEhem, begini. Demi mewujudkan keinginan fangirl fujoshi di seluruh dunia seperti saya, dengan semua kerelaan dan ketulusan hati saya datang ke sini dan rusuh di sini hehe." EXO akhirnya tahu cara yang paling tepat untuk membuat para fujo bahagia(?). sulay, chenmin, kaisoo, hunhan, kristao/taoris, chanbaek/baekyeol. kriuk Lay's, absurd to the max. but still, many thanks3


"−Ehem, begini. Demi mewujudkan keinginan fangirl fujoshi di seluruh dunia seperti saya, dengan semua kerelaan dan ketulusan hati saya datang ke sini dan rusuh di sini hehe."

.

.

* * *

.

.

title: nous desire

Disc: semua yang ada di dunia ini milik Tuhan YME 0:]

Cast: semua member EXO

Other Cast: saya(?), Siwon, Yoona, Minho, Sulli nyempil dikit

Genre: hehe(?)

Rated: NC-45(?) MERDEKA!'-')9

Warning: YAOI. BL. shonen-ai. don't like don't read.

yuhuuu~ halo cemuah wkwk aku kembali dengan epep nista lainnya \m/ /malah ngepost epep baru../ ngahaha ini epep udah diketik dari tahun lalu, tapi ngga jadi-jadi dipublish jadi gimana ya sayang gitu kalo ngga dipublish wkwk

ini beneran cuma iseng-iseng di waktu senggang(?)

yaudah, enjoy~ siapin cemilan juga/?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ehem.

Test. Satu dua tiga.. And one! And two! And three!(?) And cok!(?)

Hai.

Biasanya kalo perkenalan itu awalnya kaya gimana ya?

Nama. Siwon nyahut.

Rosalinda Ayamor.

Umur. Yoona(?).

Lima tahun ke atas.

Alamat. Minho(?)

Ke sana ke mari membawa alamat~

Pendidikan. Sulli(?).

TK nyogok, ya sesuatu.

Emmm terus apa lagi ya emmm.. Kai(?).

"Bentar, maaf nih mbak-mbak dan mas-masnya bukannya mau menginterupsi cuma mau motong omongan aja ini sebenernya perkenalan atau ngisi kartu keluarga?" akhirnya mbak Ayamor membuka suara.

"Emm sebenernya sih tadi disuruh perpanjang stnk tapi lulur gue ilang gimana dong :("

Lah terus.

"Jadi ini perpanjang stnk? Kukira daftar paud.. Pulang deh ya yukdadahbabay. Yok mpok Yoong." Siwon ijin pulang duluan sekalian minta nebeng mpok Yoona.

Akhirnya Minho Sulli ikutan pulang.

Bukan, mereka ngga ikutan Siwon-Yoona kok.

Minho tadi disamperin adeknya yang lagi bolos sekolah disuruh jemput mamah pake ojek. Padahal mamahnya kan lagi di Papua :(

Kalo Sulli sih tadi kebelet. Kebelet makan cincau gara-gara liat kulit Kai.(?)

Siwon sih alesannya mau daftar paud. Padahal lagi nongkrong di warnet liat-liat update-an fanfics.

Kalo si Yoona tadi ada panggilan alam. Beneran, itu si Alam tetangganya Haji Mamat yang manggil.

"Ya udah sip penghalang sudah pergi muhihi(?)." ngga ada angin ngga ada kentut, Ayamor akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjalankan rencana busuk eh rencana briliannya.

Kai, yang saat itu masih digandrungi tentang bisikan-bisikan pakai-lulur-kalo-ngga-kyungsoo-nyari-seme-baru itu cuma ngupil dengan enaknya.

"Eh, masuk yok." dengan santainya Ayamor melangkahkan kaki mulusnya /gakk/ kaki atletis(?)nya ke dalam dorm keramat.

'Ini yang tamu gue apa dia ya..' pikir Kai.

"Cepetan jalan. Terus sambut aku ya di depan pintu. Ceritanya kan baru dateng."

'Nih cewek perlu gue ketekkin=_='

.

* * *

.

Sesampainya di depan pintu, Ayamor langsung menendang(?) eh mendorong Kai masuk ke dalam dan keluar lagi saat Aya mengetok-ngetok pintu seakan-akan baru bertemu(?).

"Kalo gue lakuin ini gue dapet ape?" Kai yang tak mau begitu saja diperalat(?), meminta upah.

"Ntar gue jadiin tokoh utama di epep gue selanjutnya."

"Ngomong doang lo mah. Noh, selesein epep yang lama!"

JLEB.

Kok ini Kai jujur amat ya :(

"Iya tenang bro. Pokoknya gue bikin khusus epep lo sama Kyungcu itu."

TRING(?).

"Yang enak ya. Kalo bisa sih yang M." Kai mesem-mesem mesum(?).

"Iyadah bawel lo kaya putih aja."

"Emang lo sendiri putih HAH."

JLEB lagi.

Tau aja ini gue ngga seputih susu.

"Hati gue putih /eaeaea/. Yaudah cepet sana masuk!"

Dengan ngakak(?), Kai akhirnya masuk ke dalam.

.

"Dari mana aja?" Kai yang sedang menutup pintu untuk kemudian dibuka lagi(?) dikagetkan dengan suara bass betot milik Suho eh salah suara enjel Suho.

"Dari yakin ku teguh.." tiba-tiba Kai berdendang. Sangat nasionalis.

"Indonesia tanah air beta.. Pusaka abadi nan jaya~" . "Indonesia merah darahku! Putih tulangku!" .

"DENGAR LARAKUUUU SUARA HATI INI MEMANGGIL NAMAMUUU.."

Hening.

Kemudian hening.

Masih hening.

Tetap hening.

PRET. Akhirnya Sehun kentut :")

"Sahabat noa* diem dulu ya, lagi nanyain Kai nih." dengan hati-hati Suho berucap.

Kai hanya melengos pergi. Ke kamarnya.

Suho tiba-tiba amnesia. Gajadi nanya.

Kemudian lampu dorm dimatikan.

.

.

Dan.

.

.

END.

.

.

(?).

"SPADAAA SPATULAAA SEPEDAAA SEHUUUUN(?)~"

Krik.

"Kaya ada yang ngomong ya?" . "Nggak, perasaan aja kali." . "Perasaanku padamu.." . "Eh ciyus itu tadi kaya ada suara-suara gitu.." . "Kris lagi kumur-kumur kali." . "Gue lagi molor eh kaga kumur-kumur!"

Dengan semua penghuni dorm yang bolot(?), Aya yang masih setia berada di depan dorm akhirnya ganyante.

"WOY MANA KAI BUKAIN PINTUNYA!" pintu akhirnya bolong berbentuk hati(?) akibat disundul Aya.

"Kai-nya lagi.. KERAMAAAS~"

"Mbak kalau mau minta sumbangan besok lagi aja ya. Belum digaji nih."

"Lha itu mbaknya udah bisa masuk, ngapain lagi neriak-neriak minta Kai ngebukain pintu?"

Eh.

Bener juga sih.

"Yaudah kenalin, aku Rosalinda Ayamor. Dan−tidak ada komentar!−mohon kalian semua mengikuti apa yang ditulis di dalam kertas ini."

Aya memberikan secarik kertas kepada Kris, sang pemimpi.

"Tolong ya, nak Kris ini diatur member-membernya."

Jadi dia udah tua−pikir Kris.

Yah saya sih pasrah saja.

(?)

.

.

* * *

[skipped time(?)]

.

Melihat semua member sudah duduk rapi sesuai keinginannya (sebenarnya terpaksa), Aya pun menangis tersedu-sedu. "Ah, manis sekali! Aku jadi terharu.." ujarnya lebay sambil memeluk-meluk boneka panda yang sangat unyu-unyu sekali *EYD ancur TK nyogok*.

"Panda! Aku juga mau~" ujar sesorang yang tak lain tak bukan adalah si preman-eh pemuda panda, Huang Zi Tao. Dengan penuh nafsu(?) Tao merebut dan memeluk-meluk boneka pandanya Aya. Pemandangan Tao yang memeluk-meluk boneka panda seukuran monas(?) itu membuat semua orang terpana akan keimutannya sehingga melupakan Aya yang sedang menangis nista karena pandanya direbut panda jejadian.

"Tsk. Sudah cepat mulai saja." ujar nagabonar.

"Kris-ge ngiri tuh liat Tao peluk-peluk panda terus wakakaka!" celetuk jeruk purut.

" 'Tao sayang peluk gege dong jangan peluk-peluk panda itu melulu' gue tau pasti itu kan yang ada di pikiran lu, ge! Aokaokaok!" ejek Chantolan baju.

"Diem lo, gigi chibi." ujar Kris ketus. /replek nyanyi YU AR BYUTIPUL BYUTIPUL BYUTIPUL/

"SEMUANYA DIAAAAAA~~~~MMMMMMMM!"

BRUK PRANG DUAK JEDER TINGTONG(?)

Semua member mangap.

Mangap.

Bukan, di depan mereka bukan sedang ada kuda lumping atau tiba-tiba Aya pulang kampung, melainkan Aya tadi sedang berteriak. Minta ampun minta makan minta duit minta pulsa dan minta-minta yang lain. Oke, abaikan.

"Ehehehe kaget ya?"

Hening.

"Udeh yang penting kalian diem."

* * *

Kini, Aya sudah duduk di mimbar(?) bersiap untuk menyampaikan khotbahnya. "Oke, mulai enelan ea qaqa."

'Ini cewe satu enaknya gue jorokkin dari monas atau dari Kris ya(?).' gumam Lider Aer kita. *APPUAAAHH PAK LIDER AER KAN GARDEN ENJEL TERTJINTA SAYAH! TEGANYA MEMPUNYAI PIKIRAN SEPICIK ITU ;AAAA;*

Oke maap ehem.

"Perhatian! Skrip sudah ada di saya. Kalian dibagi menjadi dua bagian. Di depan kalian ada tombol merah. Di sana ada pintu keluar. Di kiri, kanan, depan, belakang, atas, bawah, luar(?), dalam(?), ada kamera(?) lambaikan tangan bila sudah tidak kuat." ujar Aya sambil membaca skrip di tangannya dengan tidak elit.

"Aya itu skrip acara tipi kembarannya sule epeks~!" seonggok(?) suara menyadarkan lamunan Aya.

Oke maap. Kesalahan teknis.

"Apapun yang saya katakan nanti, harap kalian semua memenuhinya dan mengemban dengan baik demi bangsa dan negara:")" ujar Aya.

'Ini apaan lagi-_-,' lider aer ganyante.

"Oke, saya selaku duta gigi menyetujuinya." pasti tahu kan ini yang ngomong siapa~~ dududududidam.

"Oke, kalau Yeollie udah bilang gitu mah saya mah setuju ae. Harus nurut ke mana pun suami pergi." INI JUGA PASTI TAU DONG.

"KYAA~~! ULANG COBA ULANG!" ujar Aya sambil mengeluarkan tape(baca: BENAR-BENAR TAPE DENGAN 'E' ALIS) rekorder.

PLETAK PLETUK PLETIK(?)

Sebuah ciuman /salah/ sebuah kepretan berhasil dilayangkan.

Yang melayangkan hanya senyum-senyum gaje sambil memamerkan giginya yang udah gak disikat semenjak Kai jadi item.

"Kelamaan lu. Buruan lanjutin. Lu kira kita gapunya acara lain lagi, apa? Kita kan juga punya kehidupan individu. Enak aja main diganggu kaya gini. Buruan lanjutin biar cepat kelar," ujar yang tadi abis ngepretin Aya.

Bisakah menebak siapa yang berbicara ini?

Hm.

Perhatikan baik-baik.

Perkataannya.

Apakah terkesan ganjil?

Oke.

Petunjuk

Huruf konsonan.

Dapat?

Yap.

"Iya albino thayangkuh." ujar Aya yang langsung mendapatkan didgler(death glare. Maklum lidah wong sunda hehe) dari kijang innova.

"Buruan." ujar lider aer lagi.

"Oke. Mulai dari thini thaya akan theriuth. Awath thaja thampai ada yang menguthik thaya." ujar Aya yang keliatannya maktha eh maksa pake huruf eth themua eh hufur es semua yang langsung digaplok innova lagi.

"Tapi sebelum itu, dimohon para seme untuk menempati ruangan yang tersedia−maksudnya menempati tempat(?) di sebelah uke-uke manis ini-yang-tentu-masih-lebih-manis-saya." Aya. Didgler yang didapat dari para uke pun dicuekki Aya. Aya lebih menyibukkan diri dengan ngupil selagi menunggu para seme mengemban tugasnya.

Tiba-tiba Aya merasa ada yang tidak beres.

"Hey! Chendal jepit! Duduknya jangan di antara BaekYeol! Tao, lepasin boneka pandanya! Lay, belom waktunya ngemil! Woy! Apaan tuh kok KrisYeol?!(?) Yeol, balik ke sebelah Baek! YAAAA KAI JANGAN GANGGUIN HUNHAN!(?) D.O, jangan O_O doang bantuin pisahin KaiHunHan, kek!(?) LIDER AER BELOM WAKTUNYA CHAYYA CHAYYA!(?)" teriakan Aya chetar membahana ke seluruh ruangan. Oke, lupakan lider aer chayya chayya.

Akhirnya lepas dari segala kenistaan tersebut, semua member berhasil duduk dengan sempurna. Urutannya, SuLay, ChenMin, KaiSoo, HunHan, KrisTao, dan ChanBaek. Sesuai keinginan Aya.

"Ehem, begini. Demi mewujudkan keinginan fangirl fujoshi di seluruh dunia seperti saya, dengan semua kerelaan dan ketulusan hati saya datang ke sini dan rusuh di sini hehe." ujar Aya dengan tulus semulus ketek Baekhyun.

"Memang keinginan mereka semua itu apa?" tanya innova dengan polos. "Semua keinginan mereka sudah terekam dalam otak saya. Saya akan menjalankannya(?) sekarang, namun dengan sedikit modifikasi dari saya."

"Kok gue agak merinding ya.." ujar tukang bakpao. "Eh, mau beli bakpaonya sebiji? Masih anget lho.". Wait. Ini sih tukang bakpao beneran.

"Aku mulai ya qaqa-qaqa."

Semua member tampak tegang.

Karena...

Karena ada upil menyembul dari hidung Aya.

Nggak deng.

"SuLay~! Awww kenapa ya setiap nyebutin nama kopel kalian saya selalu ingat dengan kembarannya maknae-gagal-f(x) yang tiap malem muncul di tipi itu yaaa."

"Bisa nonton tipi? Palingan acaranya yang ada gambar merah kuning biru garis-garis vertikal itu doang." celetuk bebek sekolah. Bukan, bukan temennya ayam kampus(?).

"iiiiiIII kamu jangan jahat dong, nanti aku suruh Yeol 'pincang'-in kamu lho." ujar Aya menjerumus ke sesuatu yang M.

Mendengarnya sang bebek langsung loncat-loncat. Abisnya ada kecoa sih iiyuh.

Oke lanjut.

"Untuk SuLay, aku pengin kalian saling tatap satu sama lain ihiww tatap-tatapan gitu ciatciatciat." ujar Aya.

BLUSH.

Semburat merah batubara(?) keluar(?) dari pipi SuLay. Bukan, bukan abis digebukin.

"CIYEEEEE ACIATCIATCIAT PRIKITIWWW DUNGPRET(?)"

Ruangan menjadi ramai layaknya pasar pada saat jam 12 malam. /nggak rame dong/

"Ini orang agak sedeng."

"Kurang asupan yaoi(?)."

"Belom dicas."

"Sehun cadel."

Begitulah biasanya tanggapan orang-orang yang sudah mengalami kenistaan Aya. Lupakan yang terakhir.

Kambek tu tekape.

"Udah hyung, sekalian pemanasan." celetuk si item manis.

"Taeee,,,, heeee,,, pemanasan apaan?!"

Ini kenapa lider aer jadi jajang. Tsk. Semua ini karena ketek Jongin.

Lupakan.

"Ne hyung, lakukan saja~ pura-pura malu-malu gitu padahal mau kan~" ujar gigi.

"Demi fans, hyung." "Demi kekecean kita, hyung." "Demi negara api, hyung." "Dan demi waktuuu yang bergulir di sampingmuuuu~"

Segala cercaan-eh-segala congok(?) terus digulirkan oleh para member agar SuLay mau melakukannya.

"Oke oke! Aku akan melakukannya! Berhenti menggodaku! Dan Kai, berhenti ngupil!(?)" ujar lider aer yang langsung ditepuki member yang lain.

"Sebelum itu, aku kepengin pak lider aer manggil si keripik dengan sebutan 'teteh Lay' ya." pinta Aya.

Langsung saja semua member ngakak nista.

'Ngakak aja lo semua. Kalian juga bakal ada giliran.' gumam Aya.

Lider aer sweatdrop.

"AIGOOO GARDEN(?) ENJEL KITA PINGSANNHHHHHH(?)."

"Hyung bangun! Cicilan kulkas belom lunasss!" "Hyung, ireona! Gue belom selesai luluran!" "Hyung, bangun woy! Ntar siapa lagi yang nyuciin ompol Sehun?!"

O_O

.

.

.

.

End

/jlegarr

Ada om om ngerokok takut TBC :"((

Bagian lomantith lomantith-nya ntal aja ea (kok gaenak sih diliatnya) h3h3

maaf ya TBC dengan (sangat) tidak elit hwhw

Thalam gawl.

* * *

[bonus]

nama : Aya

nama panjang : Rosalinda Ayamor

nama lahir : Dakota Fanning

nama gaul : Sharapova

nama panggilan : Empop

dob : b1a4's Jinyoung w/ SeKai's year.

likes : unyu2 things, glasses boys, sipits boys, yaoi, Chanyeol (nggak yakin)

dislikes : kecoa dan antek2nya, cacing, cewek genit, perusak otp, orang ketiga, Chanyeol (nggak yakin juga)

hobbies : ngupil (oke biasa aja tolong/?), ngangkat kaki.

contact person : (telp) 14045. (fax) 14022. niscaya ayam pesanan anda sampai ke rumah...saya.

last word, tengkiuh:*


End file.
